


Hope and her Demons

by lilangle0013



Series: Hope has a lot to think about [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Handon, Hizzie - Freeform, Hosie, M/M, Multi, Other, henelope - Freeform, posie - Freeform, rope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilangle0013/pseuds/lilangle0013
Summary: This is the story of Hope Andrea Mikaelson and her journey to find her meaning in life and maybe a lover :) of course none of this happens easily especially since Hope decided to sacrifice herself to save the people she cares about. But with that sacrifice no once remembers her except for one person. How does this story play out after she escapes Malivore. Only one way to find out!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing ever. I somehow got inspired to write something. so please don't hesitate to ask me anything or offer any suggestions. I am all for it. Also I don't know how long this will be but i will try and include all ships in this work.

Post Malivore. Silence. Darkness. Emptiness. Hope new these things all too well after being trapped in Malivore for all those months. Since Malivore really doesn’t have time, you can imagine hope surprise to read the newspaper headline she found in the bushes titled “August 22, 2036.” Its been three months since hope sacrificed herself to save every one. It has been three months since she has seen Landon, or Josie, and even Lizzie. It has been three months trapped in Malivore with the guy who started it all. Clarke. Hope new if she had miraculously escaped Malivore that maybe so did Clarke. Despite her hatred for Clarke there wasn’t really anything to do but bond with the psychopath. Hope new the moment that she saw Clarke in Malivore that something was wrong. Malivore is supposed to be this hell dimension of the forgotten. In other words, she was supposed to be alone in nothing but darkness. And after what felt like an eternity, hope sees an all to well-known smirk plastered on Clarke’s face.

Her first reaction was to attack him. Whether she wants to admit it or not, but a lot has changed since she was trapped in malivore-even more after reuniting with Clarke. I would call them the new Bonnie and Damon. Well maybe not. Despite everything Clarke has done, Hope for some reason has gotten oddly close to him. Don’t get me wrong she still hates his guts but it more as a don’t die on me now kind of thing. But one thing is for sure, when hope woke up in the middle of nowhere with Clarke no where to be found, Hope almost lost it. Even though hope will never admit it, she didn’t want anything bad to happen to Clarke.

Hope wasn’t the only one who changed while being in Malivore. Clarke did too. His original plan was to raise his father so that he can finally have a family, and even Hope understood how he felt. I should probably say that’s how they bonded. But Hope knows that being alive again or somewhat alive isn’t going to be easy for him, or her for that matter. Because has she started to walk, she felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach. Something she has never felt before in her life. She smelled things that were probably miles away and heard thing that were even father. Then it clicked. The thing she was afraid of happening all these years. The thing she dreaded the most. Her vampire side had been activated. Which means the hunger she is now feeling is a blood thirst one. One that she is not quite familiar with. But hope consciously pushes through as she begins her walk to the first store she sees.

After probably what seems like hours when in reality it was only thirty minutes Hope stumbles upon a small town outside of Mystic falls. Instantly the hunger came back has she tried to hide her pain and hunger. But the smell was too much to bear. She can hear everyone’s heartbeat, everyone’s blood rushing through their veins. The next thing Hope knows her heart is racing, and her fangs drops. But before hope can plunge onto the nearest human and suck them dry; she hears someone call out her name. At first, she doesn’t pay attention to it. But then the name keeps on calling her and sounding louder as if they were getting close. Hope close her eyes to try and calm her hunger and to her surprise when she opens it, she sees Clarke. Clarke the guy she was searching for. Clarke the one she actually misses.

Clarke quickly realizing the state hope is in and rushes her away from everyone back into the forest. Hope just stares at him with her black veins appearing and dark eyes. That is when it hits him. At first, he thought that hope was going to lash out with her magic. But then he sees her eyes and realizes that instead she is hungry, hungry for blood. Without hesitation he quickly pulls up his sleeves and stretches out his arm. Hope looks at him hesitantly afraid she will kill him but then vamp speed towards him as she sees his vein. At first hope didn’t think she can stop until she started to hear Clark's heart starting to slow down. With that she pulls away quickly afraid she might have killed him.

A few hours later hope and Clarke are in a motel hope found a few miles within the town. Luckily with her vamp speed none of the humans were really able to see her holding Clarke in her arms. Or at least register what they though they saw.

It had been almost six hours and hope was starting to get really worried. Why hasn’t Clarke woken up? Did she drain him that much? What if he never wakes? But before her mind started to think of the worst, hope hears a small and faint voice.

“think you can get rid of me that easily” says Clarke slowly and with a smirk on his face.

Clarke……. I’m sor---“. Clark sits up with his hand up stopping Hope from finishing her sentence. He knows that Hope has been through a lot these past few months and doesn’t want it to be worse considering she is now a full blown tribid. And drinking blood of course could not have been easier for her. Even though she knows that the only way for the hunger to stop and for her to you know not die. Which he then remembers.

“Wait hope.” He starts.

“what about your magic.”

“What happens now” his worry face started to creep in that even hope realized it. Of course, she just smiles back with a smirk before whispering something.

“Ingnesia”- before Clarke knew it a fire had quickly started. Hope put it out afraid that someone might smell the fire and come to the room. Hope just looked up at Clarke with a smirk before speaking.

“Well at least I am more like my father now.” Commented Hope And even though Clarke knew what she meant he couldn’t help but wonder if she meant that in a way other than her wanting to be closer to her dad. If she meant that in a -------evil way. To which his answers were answered. Because there was hope with that damn Mikaelson grin on her face. And with that Clarke new. Clarke new that there was a chance that Hope freakin Mikaelson was going to go down a dark path. A path her father took. A path that felt so familiar to him because he was once down that path too. A path that he saw starting to happen to Hope after she was beginning to lose hope while they were trapped in Malivore.

Which then got him thinking if they weren’t in malivore anymore what did that mean for them?

If they were back does this mean that malivore is still dead?

Or did Malivore never die only deactivated and somehow reactivated only to spit them out?

Did his dad spit them out on purpose? And if so why?

What plans does he have with him and hope?

And better yet what does he want with hope?

And then it hits him. The plan he remembers hearing from someone from triad. The plan he found out about when his father spit Seylah back out. The plan that Seylah forgot or better yet refused to mention to hope and the others before she sacrificed herself again.

THE PLAN OF ALL PLAN.

MALIVORE’S REAL PLAN!!!!!


	2. What is Going Through Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when Hope and Clarke meet Josie and the others. and better yet what happens when the others find out who and what they really are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still new to this but I wasn't planning on posting anything until Thursday; but I was inspired by a dream I had.

Its been almost a week since hope and Clarke has been at the motel and people are starting to talk. Not because of hope and Clarke using any of their abilities. Or the fact that they haven’t paid a single bill since being there. (Thanks to compulsion). But people are starting to notice because of their relationship. A relationship in which neither of them saw coming. Now before you start to panic, I should clarify that their relationship is actually platonic. At least for now though.

Hope has been avoiding all things tribid. And by that, I mean she has been avoiding talking about her recent changes. So, what exactly is going through the all famous Hope Mikaelson’s mind. Well for starters she is hungry. She hasn’t eaten since the day before because in all honesty she kinds of hate it.

With that being said, she looks to Clarke who is watching some random comedy show on TV, and sipping a bear in his right hand, while slowly turning up the volume with the remote with the other hand.

“Hey….um?” hope hated having to ask Clarke but she knew for a fact that she wouldn’t hurt him, especially when she started to lose control.

“mhm” Clarke replied nonchalantly. It wasn’t until hope was heading out the door without a reply that he looked up with concern.

“Hey. What sup. Everything okay. Are you hurting?”

Hope loved how Clarke would look out for her. She never thought that in a million years they would end up here together, and possible friends. Well actually they are friends-to Clarke at least. Hope still has a little adjusting to do.

Hope didn’t realize that she spaced out because the next thing she knew Clarke was standing right in front of her, holding her hands with a now freaked out expression.

“hey. Yeah. I’m okay. Just going to go for a walk.”

And with that Clarke let go of her hands with a bit of hesitation and hope turned around and left. Hope knew that hiding all of her emotions is not a good idea but yet she can’t help it. She has been alone her whole life. No one would talk to her. Well the twins tried but that’s a whole another story for another day.

Hope was walking down the road when she heard someone scream. At first, she though it was best to ignore, especially in her state. But of course, hope Mikaelson cannot run from danger. Especially the humankind, because just as she though there was a guy trying to steal a women’s purse.

Without thought hope vamp sped to the guy swinging him into the alley. It was late at night so not many people were outside. Hope then compelled the lady to forget and vamp sped to the alley.

Hope was angry, infuriated, and more dangerously hungry. She hated the strong picking on the weak. And even though that is was she would be doing, she figured that she was hungry so why not. And then something clicked in her. Hatred. Anger. Resentment. She didn’t know what for and where those feelings came from, but it did. And with that she knew it wasn’t going to get any better. As hope was starting towards the guy that was now backed up against a gate. She heard someone scream out “HEY”.

Hope looked around to see who it was and almost immediately recognized who it was. Or they. Standing there at the other side of the alley was her squad. Or people that used to be apart of her squad. There standing across the alley was Josie, Lizzie, Kaleb, Rafael, MG, and Landon. Not knowing what to do she tried to vamp speed away only to be knocked down by a force field barrier that the twins must have put up. Hope didn’t know what to do at this point, but she also couldn’t control her hunger. But before she can do anything else, she was knocked down by a spell that- you would never guess who cast it- none other than Penelope Park.

\------------

A few hours have pass and Clarke worry has turned into complete panic. So, he quickly got up and began searching for hope. But to his luck there was no sign of her. Now in full panic mode he began to sniff her out. I should probably mention that before Clarke went into Malivore he was just a regular guy, kind of. But after he died and then came back. He was now a ……... hybrid. Hope of course was not happy about it but then after a while she grew to love the idea of “Hope and Clarke” “the only ones of their kind. Clarke on the other hand had no idea what to do. But one thing is for sure, he had way more self-control than hope did and with that he was scared. Clarke was able to sniff her out a few miles away to some boarding school. Clarke maybe a hybrid but because he wasn’t a witch before he can’t really activate it. Probably not without a sacrifice. So, he got into the school the old fashion way. He waited until someone drove out to jump the gates from the side without detection.

As Clarke was roaming the halls, he started to recognize a few things from before. He doesn’t remember from where, but he did. And then he recognized them. The people who took in his brother. The people that hope loved and missed. The people who has hope somewhere. And with that he vamps sped to Rafael since he was closer and began choking him. Know one could stop Clarke not even the witches. My guess hope has something to do with that.

“Stop please stop.” “What do you want?” Lizzie shouted. Then out came a tall pretty lady.

“My name is Caroline.” “I assume you’re here for the girl.”

Clarke immediately let go of Rafael and headed towards Caroline, furious and ready to kill. But then out of nowhere came the wolf he had been worried about.

“Hope. Your okay.” Clarke stated letting out a big sigh he never knew he was holding. Clarke ran to hope and hugged her tightly to which she relaxed and also let out a huge sigh she didn’t know she had. With that Caroline interrupted and asked both Clarke and hope to follow her. Which they did so willingly. Caroline wanted to know who they were, because hope didn’t know it yet, but she had tests done on hope that just raised more questions to who she is. The others followed closely behind. Especially Landon. He felt has if he had seen them before but just can’t remember. I guess you can add that to a lost of things he doesn’t remember.

Everyone got seated in Caroline’s office. Ever since Alaric left and a new headmaster took over, Caroline came back has the assistant headmaster. So of course, she was in charge of recruitment. And as of right now she wanted hope and Clarke to join. She

Hope and Clarke picked up a new trick while trying to help hope control her hunger. Telepathic. Apparently, they can do it with each other. Hope assumes it is because of Clarke becoming a hybrid from what she assumes from her blood. It was always times like this that she wishes her Aunt Freya had remembered her. Anyway, hope and Clarke just looked at each other, when in reality they were communicating what to say to the others. Caroline began to speak knowing she interrupted them.

“SO usually there is this whole speech I have for newly turned vamps. But considered the blood tests I ran on you while you were sleep, I’m assuming you aren’t new to this. At least not the other parts.”

Everyone looked confused except for Clarke and hope who knew what she was getting at. Clarke and hope sat quietly before Clarke began to speak to which hope shut him up with a look.

“Look we don’t want any trouble. We aren’t like you supernaturals were different. Were tri…”

“Shut up Clarke.” Hope gave Clarke a dirty annoyed look. “look we don’t want any trouble. We will be on our way.” Hope finished.

Caroline looked confused but before she can say anything Landon spoke up.

“What are you two.”

Landon was hiding behind Rafael. He was always shy but since he hadn’t remembered Hope, he was even more shy then usually. Of course, hope didn’t see him so when she did, she accidentally called out his name which made everyone even more confused.

“Landon.” Hope immediately regretted it has Caroline stood up and walked to her with a confused expression.

“how do you know Landon?”

“I would like to know how you know me also?” Landon replied afterward Caroline.

Hope and Clarke began to do that thing again which made the others annoyed and impatient. Hope looking defeated sat back in her seat with a pout on her face while Clarke stood up indicating he was ready to talk.

“before I say anything it is probably best if they weren’t in here” Clarke was pointing to Lizzie and the others. But of course, being the stubborn teenagers, they were they didn’t listen.

“were not going anywhere”. Replied Josie frustrated.

“sorry adults only” and with that everyone included Caroline raised their eyebrows.

“How old are you two” questioned Caroline.

Clarke began saying “I am 21 and Hope here just turned 18.” Hope was annoyed that Clarke had said her name. which made Landon think even more

Hope” he said softly but of course all the vamps in the room heard including hope and Clarke.

So, with that Clarke gave up.

“fine. But you have been warned.”

“It’s kind of easier to show then explain. But before we do keep Malivore and its purpose in mind.” After Clarke said that both him and hope got up and started heading out the room.

“you guys coming or not.” Hope said.

Hesitantly everyone followed hope and Clarke to a private area that hope used to go to. This old house like shack that hope remembered killing the spider with Lizzie and Josie. Both Lizzie and Josie remembered killing the spider almost immediately but with fragments missing from that day. Like who did they siphon from.

After everyone settled inside, they all looked towards to hope and Clarke. To which Clarke looked to hope signaling to begin. Hope then took a huge breath and then closed her eyes.

“I would stand back if I were you.” Commented Clarke with a smirk on his face. “Uh Oh” though Caroline.

With that hope began to vamp sped everyone showing her vampire side. She then let her eyes glowed yellow showing her wolf side to which everyone gasps including Rafael. And then she said a spelled that Josie knew all too well.

“Ingnesia.” And with that everywhere around then turned to flames before hope let it out.

Everyone was so shock including Clarke. He knew that hope was a tribid and a very powerful one at that. But something had changed. He felt it. He didn’t know why or what but whatever it was, had him worried. Hope finished with a smirk on her face knowing what she had just did. Clarke turned around about to begin to show them what he can do before Josie interrupted.

“what are you two.”

Hope replied hesitantly, “I am a tribid. And so is he.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments below. and Thank You for reading.


	3. HOPE IS SAVED BY THE UNEXPECTED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback of Hope's time in Malivore with Clarke, along with a bit of what life was for the twins while Hope was gone. also who helped bring back Hope Mikaelson out of Malivore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to post another chapter. i have been so busy lately and finally got a chance to write last night. I had so many ideas for the flashback chapter and chose this one. I hope you all like it. And please dont be afraid to leave comments. I Love the feedback's no matter how tough. it helps me as a new witter.

Flashback- Hope’s POV 

Everything went black the minute I jumped through malivore. I didn’t see Clarke, so I figured the stories were true. Once in malivore you’re in complete darkness and all alone. I didn’t know what to do, the only thing on my mind was my friends and family. I missed them. I missed Landon. I even missed Lizzie and we never used to get along up until the pageant. I walked around for what seemed like hours. Everything was the same. Just complete and utter darkness all around. I was so alone. You would think I would be used to this but somehow it was all different. It was real.

The only good thing other than the safety of my family and friends is that I am now a tribid. I have always dreaded becoming a full tribid for the thought of becoming like my family has always been a fear of mine. But being a tribid is different than I thought. Well for starters I am hungry for blood, but I can handle the hunger, like it’s not the only thing that I can eat, or I wouldn’t die of hungry. Secondly, I still have my witch powers-which is something I thought I would lose. and thirdly, well there is no third. I’m all alone.

Or at least she thought she was. Little did hope know, Clarke was nearby in the distance.

Clarke’s POV

So many things were gong through my mind. For one, I couldn’t believe that Hope had over-powered me enough to drag me to Malivore with her. The first thing I saw was darkness. There was nothing in Malivore. You would think being the creature’s son and all, Malivore would at least give me some company. Unfortunately, he didn’t. or at least not at first. But after walking for what seemed like days, I started to see a light in the distance. The more I walked the farther it got until eventually, I saw her, the girl that threw me in here. The girl everyone loved. There stood the short auburn-haired tribid girl. Crying. I don’t know why but for some reason I felt bad for her. I knew all too well what being in Malivore is like and that is something I wouldn’t wish on my worst enemy. I tried to go to her, but its like the closer I get, the farther she really is.

Until……

2 weeks later being in Malivore:

“Hope”

“Hope”

“Hope”

“Wake up Hope”

Hope had just turned back into human form, from wolfing out uncontrollable. I guess that’s one thing you can say that has changed also. Her ability to control when she turned. Clarke was beginning to worry when hope wasn’t waking up. So, he shook her and shook her until finally she was beginning to move. It was in that movement from seeing just how selfless and vulnerable hope was that he promised to watch over her at all times no matter what. He knew that he messed up things with his only living family, Landon, but by maybe taking care of his lover maybe, just maybe, he can set things right.

Clarke worry went from 10 to 1000 really quick when was hope stopped fidgeting and not wake up. Well until she opened her eyes and jerked up so quickly that she hit her head against his,

Hope POV

‘Ouch. that hurt”

“Did you have to be standing over me Satan”. Hope knew that Lizzie would always call Penelope that but for some reason she thought it suited Clarke better. Satan. Oh, the irony. Clarke’s father being the actual devil and all.

Mhm… I have really got to stop using all these Lizzie references, its like she is in my head somehow.

Once hope got herself together, she finally realized that she was no longer alone in Malivore. Because there stood a worried Clarke right across her. If hope didn’t know any better, she would think that Clarke was actually worried about her.

“What are you doing here” hope asked nonchalantly. 

“you threw me in Malivore with you remember”. Replied Clarke annoyed.

“Not in Malivore Satan, what are you doing here with me”

“How is that even possible”

“we should be alone; you know by ourselves” asked Hope generally confused.

Clarke didn’t know the answer to that question any more did Hope did and was trying to come up with a response. Hope saw Clarke dwelling in his thoughts and decided to say something.

“So now what” Hope asked walking off.

“well now we get out of here” replied Clarke.

“Well don’t you think I tried” stated Hope.

“yes, well you were by yourself. But now you have me”. Clarke said with a smirk.

“unfortunately, that is true. But remember I’m the tribid here”. Commented Hope with that Mikaelson smirk.

Clarke knew that this was a conversation he was going to lose, so he just gave up and began walking. Hope followed behind.

At first neither of them spoken. They just walked in silence. Also, neither of them seemed to get hungry or tired. I guess that is one thing they have Malivore to thank for. Clarke finally broke the silence by asking:

“so, you and curly haired boy…?” he said with a smirk

“you mean your brother Landon!!!” replied hope still looking forward as if she had a certain destination set.

“yup. Well I always though you would end up with the wolf.”

Hope looked at him quickly confused to as how he would know of Rafael. And as if Clarke was reading her mind, he responded...

“I have been watching all of you way before triad went after you.” Clarke said.

Hope didn’t know what to say or think. Lately ever since dying and coming back as a vampire all of her emotions and feelings and everything were heightened. And that scared her the most. But what scared her even more was her dreams. Her dreams that always seemed so real but knew it wasn’t. hope was quickly pulled out of her thoughts by Clarke who was waving his hand in her face asking if she was okay.

Hope replied with a quick nod and just kept on walking. They needed to find a way out of here and fast. Hope thought.

After a while hope and Clarke started to get along. Neither of them knew how or why it happened but I guess being the only two people all alone in Malivore would make even the two worst enemies become friends.

Hope never had a lot of friends up until recently and now that no one remembered her she was back to where she started. Being alone. Or at least at first. Because although she would never admit it. Her and hope had gotten close recently-like friends.

“uh…Friends” not realizing she stated that out loud.

Of course, Clarke heard this and stated back friends. I guess one can say that is when their friendship started. Its kind of funny when one thinks about it. Two polar opposites becoming friends by a simple word/question. Who knows but ever since that moment Clarke and Hope have become inseparable. Of course, that is mostly because they are literally stuck with each other, but also because they actually enjoy each other company.

After a while, hope and Clarke began to make the best out of their situation. There days went like this: wake up talk, walk around and talk until they got bored of walking, then do some more talking, then Clarke would help Hope with her magic and controlling her wolf, and then walk some more, and then sleep.

Two months in Malivore:

This repeated for about two months, until Hope’s nightmares became too hard for Clarke to listen to. The screaming and crying would jump Clarke out of his sleep and rush over to hope’s rescue. Recently hope has been getting these really bad nightmares. Its like it came out of nowhere because she didn’t have nightmares while in Malivore- at least not like these. These were almost real-like.

The dreams always started out simple. Hope is in the Salvatore school by herself when a monster would appear out of nowhere. She would do her normal bad azz routine and rescue everyone. But at the end one of the people she cares about would always end up dead no matter if she defeated the monster or not. At first it used to always be Landon that got killed and for some reason never woke back up. But the more she would dream that dream the nightmare part kind of faded. Because when she would wake up, she would remember that the real Landon is a phoenix and cannot be killed for good. For a while the nightmares of Landon kind of become somewhat apart of the routine. Until Malivore decided to fuck with her head and switch up her nightmares on her, realizing that using Landon wasn’t working. So, he used the one person that he knew that not even Hope realized how much she cared for. The last person on earth, that hope thought could affect her this much. The annoying blond that hope used to despise.

‘Lizzie”. Hope called out jumping out of her sleep and hyperventilating. Her eyes flashing yellow and wolf teeth coming out ready to charge against someone. Clarke was already worried about Hope because of the nightmares. But for some reason he couldn’t shake the feeling that these weren't actually nightmares by his father but something else. Little did he know that his suspicion indeed correct because back at the Salvatore school….

Two months after Hope Jumps in Malivore: At the Salvatore School

Everything seemed kind of normal at first. Monsters haven’t attacked the school in two months. Everyone for the most part got along and seemed somewhat unfazed by the whole Malivore situation. That is because none of them remembers anything. And for some reason they were all okay with that. Of course, except for Josie, Alaric, Caroline, and Lizzie, well especially Lizzie. Ever since finding out about the merge her and Josie has been distancing themselves from each other and Lizzie hasn’t been taking it very well. Of course, the nightmares don’t help one bit.

Lizzie doesn’t realize it yet, but she has been remembering hope. She also doesn’t realize that Josie has been having somewhat similar dreams. That is until one night something within Lizzie’s dreams changed. Something that had never happened before. Lizzie always dreamed of fighting one of the monsters but never knew who powers she siphoned from. Where that extra power came from. She would see a figure but couldn’t make it out. The more she tried to remember the more of the figure she could make out. But also, the more she tried to remember the more she lost control of her powers. Its as if remembering was affecting her in a more personal way that she just didn’t understand.

This one dream Lizzie dreams about the Jinie. And a world without someone that obviously used to go to the school, but she couldn’t figure out who. The dream took a turn and left her waking up out of her dream sweating and hyperventilating, yelling out the name “hope”... “hope”... “hope”.

This woke up Josie and rushing to her side afraid for her sister, even though Josie and Lizzie hasn’t been getting along ever since Lizzie came back from Europe with her mom, Josie was still worried about Lizzie. Josie was holding Lizzie trying to calm her down and stop the room from shaking and throwing things around. Once Lizzie calmed josie finally asked the question she had o her mind. The question that would once change everything- “who is Hope and better yet how do you know about her”?

Lizzie just looked at Josie with an amusing look. She wasn’t sure what to ask first but then settled on “you know about Hope.” Josie surprised at Lizzie realizing that they must be having similar dreams this whole time and didn’t know it. Lizzie lied back down and rested her head on Josie's chest. Josie began to speak stating that she had dreams of a person name hope, but never knew who or what a hope was. Josie then continued saying that her latest dream revealed her full name.

“Hope. Hope Mikaelson”.

and with that Lizzie jumped up and said how she always dreams of a girl but didn’t know who she was until just now saying her name is hope. Realizing that their dreams were of the same person they both stated unison with both confusion and curiosity. “Hope Mikaelson. Who is Hope Mikaelson”?

Meanwhile in Malivore:

Hope stopped in her tracks as her and Clarke were walking. She heard something but couldn’t figure out what. She eventually she brushed it off and kept on walking. Clarke was confused and just let it go knowing that if hope wants to talk about it, she will when she is ready. But as hope kept walking she hear it again. This time it was more than one person saying it.

“Hope Mikaelson”. And with that all of the emotions and adrenaline kicked in and hope felt a rush of energy. Energy she hasn’t felt in a long time. A rush that overwhelmed her making her faint into unconsciousness.

Clarke quickly rushed to hope rescue, gently laying her down on the ground trying to wake. He felt her heartbeat -so he knew she was alive and that he just had to wait for her to wake up. All while a small light like tear was appearing in the distance.

Back at Salvatore:

Josie began to worry about Lizzie and mentioned this to her father and mother. Since Caroline came back with Lizzie for good, after giving up on finding a cure, and wanting to spend time with both of her daughters at the same time- she was always around now. That made both girls happy.

It was about 2 am when Lizzie nightmare was getting scary, even for Josie who was trying to wake Lizzie up but couldn’t. panicking she ran to her father’s room and woke him up. She was crying so hard that when Alaric saw her, he jumped out of bed and ran to Caroline’s room. He didn’t know what was going on and neither did Caroline, but once they say Josie running the other direction, they soon followed suit behind her. Terrified that something was really wrong. If only they had known.

Outside Lizzie’s room, the door was glowing with magic. This made Josie feel light head. And Alaric rushed to his daughter side as she fainted. With both Josie and Lizzie being twins each can feel the other emotions and fear. The amount of fear going through Lizzie made Josie felt overwhelm and faint.

Caroline opened the door and saw that everything within the girl’s room was flying around. Magic was illuminating all around Lizzie. Caroline knew that even with the school’s magic, Lizzie shouldn’t be able to have this much within her. So, she knew off the bat that this magic was coming from someone else. Someone way more powerful. Caroline was able to get close enough to Lizzie to hear her whispering someone’s name.

“Hope. No don’t jump. Hope. Hope Mikaelson don’t you dare leave me.”

Caroline looked at her daughter with worry and curiosity. She knew that Josie and Lizzie were having dreams about a girl name Hope Mikaelson. But the thought of the Mikaelson family having a child seemed so out there that she never thought to think twice about. But now that she is holding Lizzie, Lizzie who is scared and yelling out this girl’’ name- she isn’t so sure anymore. Josie woke up again and jumped out of Alaric’s arm and rushed to Lizzie's side.

Lizzie was dreaming of the day Triad came. Instead of Hope being there with Landon and Clarke alone, Lizzie was also there. Watching as Hope snap Landon’s neck, ready to dive into Malivore with Clarke who was spelled to copy her every move.

Back in Malivore:

Hope is still unconscious and having a bad nightmare involving Lizzie. And a tear of light that is getting bigger and closer. Much to Clarke's realization.

Back in Salvatore:

Lizzie was calling out Hope’s name until she wasn’t. she just got quiet. A quiet that scared everyone including Josie who can no longer sense Lizzie. Not even emotionally. She just looked at her parents crying trying to figure out what was going on.

Meanwhile, in Lizzie’s dream Lizzie was fighting with one Hope Mikaelson. Trying to convince her to say. For some reason this dream felt real to Lizzie. Like she was there at the moment. As if these moments happened. But then something happened. Something she never thought that would. At first, she was screaming at Hope trying to get her to not jump and the next thing she is holding on to her, jumping into malivore with Hope and Clarke.

Back in Malivore:

Hope and Lizzie were having the same dream. Its like the more Lizzie remembered Hope the more of Hope came real to Lizzie. So, when Lizzie jumped into Malivore hope jumped up out of her sleep-in panic. She could have sworn that those events actually happen and was convinced Lizzie was in trouble.

But before she thought of anything else, she was snapped out of her thoughts by a screaming Clarke.

In the distance lied Clarke being attacked by some monsters. Monsters that have never appeared before. Until hope saw the light, or tear of light. And quickly she knew what that was. Their way out of malivore.

Hope quickly sprung into action killing the three monsters. Hope never knew that either her or Clarke could be injured within Malivore. But boy was she wrong. Because there was Clarke slowly yet surely slipping away. Realizing he was dying she quickly fed Clarke some of his blood. Before being attacked again. She defends Clarke with her entire life making sure that none of the monsters got to him. but instead of healing like her blood should have done to him. Clarke stopped breathing. And that made her lose focus has now that she was a vampire, she had increased hearing abilities and heard when his heart stopped. He was dead. And hope know exactly what that meant.

But before she could process turning Clarke into a hybrid, she was attacked by three more monsters. Hope didn’t know why all of a sudden, they were being attacked but then remembered a light. A light that for some reason was beginning to close. She fought off the monsters not realizing a sword had been injected into her abdomen and she was bleeding. Once she was done three more monsters appeared and with them so did Clarke. Afraid of who’s side Clarke was on now that he was a hybrid Hope stood back terrified. But Clarke quickly killed the monsters with his new strength and speed and pulling out the sword from within hope.

Hope and Clarke headed towards the light until they saw the one person they knew was coming. The one thing they tried to avoid while being in here. Malivore. While both were trying to fight off Malivore the light was slowly closing. And hope and Clarke knew their opportunity was closing. So, trying to think of a plan hope fell to her knees and Malivore through something into her stomach that had just healed form the other sword the monster stabbed her with. But for some reason this sword actually hurt hope. And that terrified Clarke, for he felt the pain the hope was in. he rushed to her side pulling out the object and trying to get her to stand. But she couldn’t, its like the sword took everything out of her. But then out of nowhere appeared the girl that has been on hopes mind. Lizzie. Lizzie came out of nowhere yelling out at them to hurry up. This distracted Malivore as no one should be here especially within him since the mud is technically all dried up. Nut however she got there distracted Malivore and the monsters enough or Clarke to carry Hope and vamp speed to the light before it closed.

And with that… back at Salvatore:

It has been two and a half months since Hope jumped into Malivore. IT has almost two months since Lizzie’s nightmares started. And it has been two days since Lizzie slipped into unconsciousness. When she finally woke, she was so tired and drained. Like whatever she had just been through took everything out of her. But here is the catch of saving Hope: she didn’t remember anything that had happened. Nor did she remember Hope or Clarke. Unfortunately, with her memory loss came the others as well, because Caroline and Alaric did not remember either. All of them forgot about Hope except Josie. And Josie was to afraid to say anything. So, she didn’t. she just waited for a sign or explanation. 

Bringing us to present time:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Should have chapter 4 and maybe 5 up by tomorrow morning or tomorrow night. i know i promise three chapters to be posted but i ended up getting caught with so many things. so please bear with me.


	4. Please let everything go back to normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope is trying to adjust to being back at the Salvatore School. While Josie being the only person that remembers everything tries to find a way to keep it a secret from her sister. also Hopes family are called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter. I have been busy a lot. But i hope you like i and please excuse and grammar errors.. I was having a hard time figuring out which way to let this story go but i think i found it. planning on not restoring everyone's memories for another two chapters. Anyone have any ideas they would like me to explore?

Present time:

It has been a week since Hope and Clarke has gotten out of malivore. And apparently neither Lizzie, Hope, nor Clarke remembers anything. Along with Caroline and Alaric- much to Josie’s dismay to which remembers everything. Josie has been avoiding Hope week. Josie feels as if she is around her that she is going to blurt something out that she might regrets. She was constantly wondering why Hope never mentioned anything about her dreams and the fact that Lizzie saved her. And then it had dawned on her that she didn’t remember anything like Lizzie. So not only was she avoiding Hope but she was also avoiding Lizzie but sleeping in Landon’s Room. (I will get to that later). One can imagine how hard that is considering she shares a room with her twin. Which brings us here:

“Jose”

“Josie”

“Hello, earth to Josie”

Lizzie has been trying to get Josie’s attention for five minutes, but Josie has been spaced out since. She has been trying to figure out how she was the only one to remember Hope and better yet why couldn’t Lizzie considering she is the one to save her from Malivore.

“JOSSSSIIIIIEEEEEE” yelled Lizzie.

“mhm” “sorry what were you saying” replied Josie.

“uhm never mind” and with that Lizzie was off. Probably to stir up some trouble.

And as Lizzie was leaving Landon was coming. Coming to see his girlfriend of one month and fourteen days as of today. Seeing his girlfriend whom he hasn’t seen in a week. Both Josie and Landon have been avoiding each other. Landon because of his unexplained attraction to Hope and Josie because she knows what Hope and Landon were before she jumped into Malivore. Speaking of which:

One week ago: Josie’s POV

After Hope and Clarke showed us their powers, we all went back to Caroline’s office. I was so confused and even more confused as to why every minute Hope was looking at Landon and vice versa. It was all too overwhelming and strange that I had to leave.

“Josie where you…” Caroline began to speak but Josie cut her off before she got a chance to finish her sentence.

“I have to go” and with that she left everyone standing in the room worried.

It wasn’t until Josie grabbed onto the necklace that memories of Hope started gushing back all at once. The necklace that Hope gave her the day of her sweet sixteen. For some reason the connection between the necklace and Josie sparked something that made Josie remember. Remember everything. The things she said about Hope that made Lizzie hate Hope. The times she fought off monsters but can never remember who helped or who she siphoned from. The fact that Hope was Landon’s one true love. OMG. “Landon”. She though out loud. “Omg I’m dating Hope’s boyfriend.”

Bringing us to present time:

Landon sat across Josie staring into her beautiful eyes.

“Hi” said Landon.

“Hi” blushed Josie. In all things considered Josie did miss Landon. If anyone knew any better, I would say that she was going crazy with out him. When reality she was dreading the conversation, she knew she had to have with him. The conversation about her now that she is back. About HOPE.

“we should…. Started Landon

“Talk”. Finished Josie.

Meanwhile……

After realizing that Hope was Klaus Mikaelson’s daughter, she called Freya and the others and told them what was going on. Or at least the story that Hope told them. Which really wasn’t much.

Your Aunt Freya and the others would be arriving soon” stated Caroline. And that made Hope jump.

“Wait. What you called them. Why would you do that.” Replied Hope nervous and scared. She hadn’t seen her family in forever and the though of them coming to the school scared her. Especially since none of them had no idea who she is.

Caroline was confused as well as Alaric who was sitting around the desk and Lizzie who manage to sneak in while no one was looking or even paying attention.

Clarke face expression changed from curious to worried was he saw Hope look like she was going to lose it. Which she did. Everything and I mean everything started to shake. Things started to fly around and without hesitation he rushed to her side and tried to calm her down. Hope never expected to see her family ever again. She honestly never though that she would get out of malivore. And considering that malivore might not be dead-she never wanted her family to know since she might have to fight him again and this time not make it.

After a while Clarke was able to calm down Hope. Alaric and Caroline were terrified by the amount of power that Hope had. But for Lizzie it was different. It was as if she was around it or used to sensing that kind of power. Without realizing it Lizzie walked over to Hope, cautiously and when she was close enough, she gave Hope a hug. It was as if she had done it before but didn’t know when or how.

Back with Josie and Landon:

So, she is Klaus Mikaelson daughter. A tribid. And she used to go to the school here before she jumped into Malivore. And we are in love. Or was in love. Did I leave anything out? Landon looked to Josie in shock as he was trying to wrap his head around everything. In all honesty he kind of guessed that something happened between him and Hope just by the way she called his name and looked at him. But if he was being truthful, anything he might have felt for Hope left when she jumped into Malivore. Being that he doesn’t remember. And to be honest he doesn’t know if he wants to remember that feeling because he is now in love with Josie. Not that he would admit that to her anyways. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to continue this relationship. I understand. I” Landon cut Josie off with his lips pressing against her. “I want this” he replied. And with that they sat there with Landon holding onto Josie.

……….

Hope didn’t know what to think. She never though that Lizzie would come to her comfort. Hope remembers that Lizzie helped her at the Pageant and to get Landon back, but that’s it. Neither Hope nor Lizzie remembers their dreams or connection while Hope was in malivore. So that brings us to here…

“Thank you” said Hope to Lizzie.

Lizzie just looked up in confusion. Lizzie could swear she knows Hope personally just doesn’t know how. All she knows is that she is a tribid and that she used to go to school here and that she jumped into malivore. But that’s it. Hope won’t tell any of them anything else.

Lizzie was finally pushed out of her thought by a long and tired sigh from Hope. Lizzie wanted to ask her a question but hesitated at first, “so how did you escape. Malivore I mean”. All Hope did was shrug her shoulders implying that she didn’t know. This made Lizzie furrow her eyebrows in curiosity. Lizzie wanted to know more about Hope but was kind of afraid of asking. At least with Clarke constantly being around. Clarke was afraid for Hope. Him and Hope got close while in malivore. He knew of her family and her past. So, the idea of Hope’s family coming back worried him, and how Hope would take it. So, he just stood there. In the distance. Not to far but not to close to smother her. Clarke knew how much Hope hated to be smothered.

“I’m going to go to sleep” said Hope pointing at the bed. Lizzie looked up from her phone and shook her head. She started to head out until she heard a faint voice. “Can you stay with me until I fall asleep” whispered Hope. Of course, Lizzie heard it. She hesitated at first but then slowly climb in bed next to Hope. Hope laid there cuddled next to Lizzie with a smile on her face. Mostly because she can hear Lizzie’s heartbeat racing but also because she can’t shake this feeling of safety and belonging when in Lizzie’s arms.

…….

The next day Lizzie woke up feeling happy. She didn’t know why but she was. As she was getting up, she noticed an arm around her waist and someone’s face on her chest. If it wasn’t for Hope’s auburn hair Lizzie would have thought, she had a one-night stand with someone. Of course, the thought of hooking up with Hope has crossed her mind. But what she didn’t realize was that Hope was already up and can hear Lizzie heartbeat racing again. Unfortunately, this made Hope jump up thinking that something was wrong.

“hay is you okay your hearts racing?” questioned Hope with worry in her eyes. Ever since being out of malivore hope kept thinking that something bad was going to happen. That her being back wasn’t permanent, and because of this she was constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Lizzie responded that she was okay, and this made Hope let out a sigh that honestly, she never knew she had holding. But before either of them can say anything else, Caroline pushed open the door without warning startling both Hope and Lizzie and Lizzie screaming. Hope sped up and nearly killed Caroline before Caroline held out her hand apologizing for scaring them. And then she looked at Hope and Lizzie and realizing that they stayed in the same room-and bed- last night.

“Lizzie what are you doing her, why aren’t you in your dorm”. Asked Caroline curious. “oh, I um... I uhh... and with that Lizzie looked to Hope to see if she can come with a better excuse to which she did. “I couldn’t sleep so Lizzie was keeping me company. I guess she fell asleep too” said Hope with a smile on her face. Caroline being satisfied nodded her head and told both girls that breakfast was ready and to head downstairs.

When both girls reached the cafeteria, all eyes were on them. Which wasn’t really anything since majority of the school were away for labor day weekend. Josie quickly saw them and got up to leave. She honestly wasn’t ready to see Hope nor speak to Lizzie yet. She remembers that she told Lizzie about what she did when she was 13 but considering that Lizzie probably doesn’t remember that she is afraid of what is going to happen when she finds out again. Hope sat next to MG who was openly welcoming. Which to Hope was rewarding because she missed him along with the rest of her friends. Hope looked over to Landon who was sitting by Rafael who was surprisingly both staring at Hope already. Beginning to feel nervous and anxiety creep in Hope got up to leave, but unfortunately Lizzie grabbed her arm whispering to her that its okay. Hope knows that Lizzie doesn’t remember anything so the thought of her actually caring is quite rewarding also.

“so…. Mg started… just how fast are you?” MG was always obsessed with the supernatural world. He loved it especially if it had anything that had to do with Marvel. Hope smiled at how excited MG was getting and responded, “pretty fast I think”. That made Kaleb, MG, and Rafael say “cool” out loud.

Penelope was also there. Josie finally spilled the beans to her that morning. Josie said that she couldn’t keep it in and that it was best not to involve Landon considering everything. So, with that, Penelope is sitting at the table staring at Hope. No one really remembers anything except Josie. Penelope and Landon just remember what Josie told them. So ,when Hope saw that Penelope was staring at her she started to feel uneasy and knew that Penelope was up to something. And before she was able to get up and leave Penelope finally spoke.

“So, when are you going to tell us about your time here. Did you like it. I see you and Lizzie are getting close. OMG were you two a thing- stating that as if she was surprised at the thought. Who did you date while being here???” Penelope was bombarding Hope with so many questions. Questions she did not want to answer. Because honestly, Hope did not plan on staying at the school let alone returning anyone memories back. She just didn’t see the point if she was just going to die again. So many thoughts were going through Hope mind, so many emotions she has tried to avoid since coming back, and with everyone staring at her including Landon she just lost it.

Penelope finally stopped asking so many questions when she saw that Hope lose control and all the tables and chairs around them started flying and breaking; along with the lights going in and out. Hope was so scared of what she had done that she vamps sped off with Clarke right behind her and a worried Lizzie yelling her name out. “Hope”.

………

Josie found out about what Penelope did and was furious. Penelope and Josie have been civil around each other since Penelope came back. They had resolved their feelings and have both moved on. Which I should probably mentions the tea around the school: MG is dating Nia who came back to the school after triad was defeated. Rafael and Lizzie had a thing but that ended when Lizzie dreams of Hope started. So now he is with Jed. Josie and Landon are together. And Penelope is single. And to be honest she is happy about it. In her mind being single gives her the free time to be nosy in other people’s business. And yes, I mean the book of secrets that was made due to Penelope’s pens. The book that she gave Josie after Lizzie had woke up. Josie never really told her why she wanted it but now that she knows about Hope she realizes the urgency Josie had last week.

“Penelope” Josie said with anger. “you just couldn’t help yourself could you”.

“I’m sorry, I was curious. I didn’t think she would lose it”. Responded Penelope. Of course, she would she have been in malivore for almost three months with no one to remember her. What did you expect? And with that Penelope looked guilty and wanted to find Hope to apologize. But Josie stopped her and said to give her time and Penelope did just that.

Landon walked into the room looking completely out of it. Penelope left realizing that Josie would want to talk to him and said goodbye to Landon. Which jumped him out of his thoughts.

“why would Penelope think that Hope and Lizzie were at thing?” stated Landon immediately. Josie did not have time to respond as she heard a knock on the door which when she opened it was Lizzie herself. “we need to talk Josie”. Josie gave Landon a look that implied she will talk to him later and he left. Leaving both Josie and Lizzie to talk about everything. Who knows maybe Josie will finally tell Hope what’s going on.

Hope was on top of the room when Clarke finally found her. She was crying so much that all he could do was let her cry. So, he did just that. He sat next to her while she cried and was just there for her. Ne knew that being back was really overwhelming and that he losing control was just the beginning. Clarke used to think that his father spit them out on purpose for a purpose but now he isn’t so sure. Clarke doesn’t really know how he and Hope got out of malivore and if it really was his fathers doing. But whatever it had frightened him, and he wish he could just remember. Little did he know that soon his answers would be answered and more…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments below and Thank you for reading. Sorry for the short chapter.


	5. Everything Turns Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never was good at chapter summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG it has been so long since i posted. I know this is not long. This is more of a filler to prepare you guys for the upcoming chapters. Because things are going to take a turn next chapter. I am so sorry for taking so long to post, nursing school and work has been kicking my butt. But i hope to post more now that I have some free time.

1 month later...

Hope’s POV:

I have kind of been avoiding everyone since I blew up from Penelope’s attack; especially Josie and Landon. Every now and then Lizzie would sneak into my room and cuddle up next to me at night. At first, I was hesitant to cuddle back but after a while it felt normal. It felt right. So, when Lizzie snuck in again tonight, I automatically scooted over in the bed and lift up the sheets so she can slide in. Lizzie and I have this unspoken thing. It’s actually quite confusing honestly, I never know what we are to each other, but I don’t question. Things are somewhat good, and I don’t want it to change.

Lizzie’s POV:

I went under the covers and cuddle up under Hope. It was moments like these that I loved the most. Hope was actually very romantic in a way she was always looking out for me. She would always make me feel special and always asking if I was okay. Of course, this only happened when we were in her dorm room. Outside of this room hope was more closed off. She didn’t talk to anyone except Clarke and me if there wasn’t a lot of people around. I think it's because she was worried about what people would say about her and me being together than anything else. But I kind of like it this way. That way I can get her all to myself.

Hope’s POV:

Being cuddled up with Lizzie. It's easy and not complicated at all. There are times when I would fall asleep in her arms and dream about her. I don’t know why really. There are these dreams I have that don’t make sense. For example, I dreamt she fell in Malivore with me. But of course, that’s a lie since it was Clarke who fell with me. I think. Lately all my memories are jumbled together and its confusing. But one thing is for sure, whatever we are is completely different from what it was with Landon. I mean it even feels different. Like more….

“Penny for your thoughts” whispered Lizzie.

“oh, it’s nothing I just missed you” replied hope. It wasn’t a lie she really did missed the blonde but that was not what she was thinking about at the time. Lizzie has been there for Hope ever since that day and honestly Hope is afraid to let her completely in. afraid that Lizzie will just end up leaving like everyone else in her life.

Hope eventually got out of her thoughts and looked up, realizing that Lizzie was already staring at her with such emotions. In that moment neither of them knew who leaned in first but the next thing either of them knew they were kissing. It was a slow kiss, a passionate kiss, that most definitely deepened by the second. Lizzie wrapped one of her hand in hope’s hair and the other around her waist bringing her even closer than humanly possible. Hope had her hand around Lizzie’s neck also pulling her closer. Everything was going fine until Clarke barged in without any warning. Both girls stopped immediately and pulled apart. Lizzie was looking down, while hope was blushing. Clarke quickly got the hint and told hope he will come back tomorrow morning and then left.

Instead of continuing both girls just laughed and cuddled the rest of the night. In that very moment both were extremely happy. Happy that they had each other even though neither remembers anything about Lizzie saving Hope. But in this exact moment nothing matters. Nothing outside Hope’s room mattered to neither girl, and that’s the way they wanted it. And with that thought in mind both girls fell asleep. Just like that. In each other’s arms.

The next Morning:

Clarke wasn’t kidding when he said he was coming back in the morning. Because here he was knocking on the door at half past 8. Both lizzie and Hope were still asleep when he knocked so of course neither heard the door. That is until Clarke banged louder knowing that Hope will eventually hear it. Which she did. Hope jumped up out of her sleep to Clarke banging on her dorm room telling her to open the door. Lizzie was still asleep. Honestly Lizzie could sleep through an earthquake. Hope cursed under her breath and whispered a spell that unlocked the door for Clarke to open.

Clarke walked in with a small grin on his face, he knew hope was asleep and yet he still knocked knowing that Lizzie never went back to her dorm. After realizing he was smirking and looking at a sleeping Lizzie, Hope vamp sped to her bathroom and got changed quickly coming out the bathroom and giving Clarke that lets go look. Which he took as a hint to leave, in which he did. Hope then walked over to the bedside table and wrote a note for Lizzie for when she awakens and doesn’t see her. She then walked to Lizzie and gave her a kiss on her forehead, in which Lizzie opened her eyes and said, “your leaving”. Which Hope replied by saying “Just for a bit, its okay, Go back to sleep. I will be back soon.” And with that Lizzie fell back asleep.

Hope caught up with Clarke at their favorite spot. Ever since being back at the school, hope has found that the area on top of the roof is a quite space to go and relax and just think. So that’s were both her and Clarke were. It was silent. Like both were contemplating on what to say. So, hope started after the silence became to much.

“I think I am in love with Lizzie” said hope underneath her breath. Of course, Clarke heard in which he smirked.

“Well it’s about time you to got together. The sexual tension between the two of you can set off a dozen bombs.” He responded proudly. Clarke knew that there was something between the two he just didn’t know what. He remembers Hope dreaming about Lizzie but that’s it, everything else is fuzzy. So, when he saw the two of them last night, he was happy. Happy that hope was finally happy. Or starting to be happy despite everything. which he then realizes:

“Have you spoken to Landon since finding out he knows.”

Two nights ago, Hope found out that Josie remembered everything about who Hope was and that she told Landon. Of course, it’s not the same as remembering but the fact that he felt something towards her afterwards changed everything. To Landon’s dismay, she has been avoiding him ever since then, Josie too. Because even though Josie remembers everything, she doesn’t want to be the cause of there break up. At least she thought she would have been. But it turns out that she was right about something else also. Knowing about being in love with someone and actually feeling yourself be in love is two different things; two things that Hope quickly realized resulting in her telling Landon to choose to stay with josie instead of trying to make things work with her. Hope loved Landon and he was her first love; but she couldn’t stop thinking about a certain blonde and the effects she had on her. And the thought of getting to be with her freaked Hope out a lot. 

“no, no I haven’t” responded hope after realizing that she never responded to Clarke’s question and practically forgot about him while lost in her thoughts.

Hope and Clarke sat up on the roof in a comfortable silence until Hope left to head back to her dorm. Its almost 9 o clock and she know that Lizzie must be awake now. And considering the fact that Lizzie still doesn’t know about who Hope really is makes Josie continue to shut her out- resulting in Lizzie staying in Hope’s room at night.

“Good Morning Beautiful”, said lizzie once she sees hope walk into the dorm. Hope has a huge smile on her face and is clearly blushing. Recently anything lizzie says to hope as hope feeling like she is on cloud nine. No one would have ever guessed that hope and lizzie would be where they are right now-even without the memories.

unfortunately nothing and no one can stay happy for long, as Hope felt a burning energy rush through her collapsing immediately. and just like that. EVERYTHING TURNS BLACK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments below on how you want the story to go. and Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think below and if i should continue it. I'm open for suggestions. i will be updating every few days if you guys want.


End file.
